Party
= Party Suggestions = General advises First win The most generic easy to play winning strategy seems to be a mage, a priest & a warrior. However, many people have won the game with other strategies, so this is non exclusive, every team is possible (people have won with 3 mages or 3 ninjas for instance). Warriors are typically built as one of the following 2 cases, or something hybrid: * Dodging warrior: Skills in 2-hand weapon & dodge | wear medium armor & 2-hand weapons * Tank warrior: Skills in one-hand weapon & defense | wear heavy armor, shield & 1-hand weapon Priest are typically built around holy magic. It allows to heal & to deal holy damage (last part of the game many monsters are weak to holy). Dark and law seems not to be very good (Though dark can be good if you devote to the corresponding god). Chaos magic can be OK since early game is allows for chaos bolt for damage and chaos shield is very good. Some people have also build bowman priest. Mage are typically built around earth magic. It allows to protect your teammate with earth shield, earth damage does a mini stun which is helpful and earth elemental is very tanky. Water is quite good because of the feezing spell (3rd spell) which allows to easily kill single targets and because it has the only range elemental. Fire is good early game since many monsters are weak to fire, but not so much later on, so it's not that good overall. Lighting is ok. Tips for your first win: ''For mage and priest, a single point in dodge to get salto early on is very helpful. One point in leadership/intensive training on all heroes early on is very helpful too. It can be good to develop leadership on 1 hero (increasing fortitude, 5th spell, is useful for last part of the game and some quests rely on leadership). '''Other' Ninjas (skills in stealth, use of dagger) seem to be the hardest to play. Bowmen can be played, the main issue is that they always deal piercing damage, so you need to find bows doing essentially arcane/divine damage to deal with piercing resistant monsters. Another strategy is to spread item drops by having a light item wearer (mage/priest), a medium item wearer (dodging warrior, ninja, bowman) and a heavy item wearer (warrior/leader). Advises from Kongregate blk_panther (Kongregate): ''' Make a team of light (clothes: priest/mage), medium (leather: thief/archer/...) and heavy (metal: knight/leader/...) armor, to maximize use of random item drops. Keep in mind that you can equip and skill everyone everything so the defining properties are stats (even starting skill is negligible), but if the starting skill and equip fits the intended role AND the stats, it is even better. I had good results with a mage, knight (one handed weapon+shield, skilled defense) and archer or thief. '''Roystone69 (Kongregate): '''My winning team was two mages (Divine and Arcane) and one-handed knight. Try to get the best stats in the beginning - toughness is VERY important. One other stat depends on the class. This way you have all the spells (start with earth magic, it's awesome), you have healing magic (max out the holy magic) and a tank - warrior. He does a lot of damage and absorbs most of them; mage take care of vulnerable elements, and the healer heals. Also, have a lot of different equipment for the warrior, it REALLY DOES matter what are you wearing. Oh and also, use Azor in this matter. He heals you and resurrects. Last fight is easy with a bit of luck. If you can take out giants and mammoths, go for it. Great game! '''EthanH178 (Kongregate): My warrior had everything in the dodge tree except throw. Also all the passives in the 2H tree and the last four abilities. Last he had "Victory is Ours" from leadership. My mage got every skill in and earth and general magic trees. The leftover point were put into dodge, where I got salto and most of the other skills. My priest started by filling up the chaos magic tree, getting chaos shield as soon as possible and only putting enough points in to unlock the last skill. Then I went into the holy tree, also only putting enough points to unlock the last skill. The most important skills here are smite, group heal and holy weapons. This will make the demon area extremely easy. Put all extra points into the general magic tree. Category:Very Helpful